


Adopt a Tree

by Barid (Finale)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, sloanders comics are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Barid
Summary: What to do when you find out you now have a new relative in the form of a certain boy with Mokuton





	Adopt a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sloanders' [lovely comic about Tsunade adopting Tenzo](https://sloaners.tumblr.com/post/185737572257/tsunade-adopts-tenzo-a-comic-a-gift-for)

Tsunade is about ready to  _ throttle  _ someone. For once Jiraiya is exempt, and she may even give him a kiss for the information, but everyone else? They’re on the chopping block. To no tell her about this...

“Why didn’t you tell me that Orochimaru had recreated my Grandfather’s Mokuton in a little boy!” she snaps, glaring at Sarutobi over his desk. “You kept him from me!”

“He’s an experiment, not---”

She slams her fists on the desk, almost breaking it in half. Her brown eyes are narrowed, and she’s darkly satisfied to see Sarutobi-sensei cower away from her. 

“I don’t care if he was grown in a cabbage patch!” she hisses. “That kid is my family! You will be giving me custody of him, you will be giving me full funding for the hospital, and fuck the council,” because what she’d glanced in on was a disgrace to both her and Uncle Tobirama’s legacies as mednin, “if they want anything.”

“Tsunade please…”

“The kid is going to come home with me. I am officially adopting him as a member of the Senju Clan. If you try and fight me over this, Jiraiya is presently at the court of the Daimayo. I will be telling Jiraiya to let the Daimyo know that the Sandaime Hokage refused the head of the noble Senju family to allow her to adopt a child.” Her brown eyes are frigid. “Now.”

She watches Sarutobi-sensei practically deflate. 

“I will give you custody and the funding for the hospital, only if you will stay in the village as the head of the hospital,” Sarutobi says, reaching for the documents she needs. 

“Fine.” After seeing the disgrace that is the hospital she doesn’t think she could leave in good faith anyway. Where the hell did all the doctors and medics she’d trained  _ go _ ? 

“Boar,” Sarutobi gestures for a ANBU member to step forward. “Please retrieve Tenzo and his things. He should be in ANBU Barracks Three with Hound.”

The ANBU vanishes, and Tsunade refuses to take the seat Sarutobi silently gestures for her to take. Instead, she walks to the window and looks over Konoha. 

_ Just how much of the village is held up by rotten roots?  _

Knowing about little Tenzo, she imagines quite a bit. She'll need to do a bit of pruning to keep him and Konoha safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what seeing artwork can bring about.


End file.
